Sexy Battle Scars
by vaughnrock
Summary: what happens when you've got guys in the house watchin tv and a brand new live show comes on that kakashi wants to do? will they join in? yaoi, Kakashi, Genma, Raidou and Iruka
1. Yuki

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did then they would let Kakashi rap lol.  
This is a chapter story, with yaoi  
first story i've put on here and I'm my own beta.  
Have fun and Read and Review_**

**Sexy Battle Scars**

**There were 4 guys sitting on the couch, Kakashi, Iruka, Raidou, and Genma and they were all watching the SNC (Sexy Ninja Channel).**

****

Raidou got up to go pee and Iruka got some munchies from the kitchen when they came back Kakashi turned the TV up and pointed to the commercial that was on.

When they came back Kakashi turned the TV up and pointed to the commercial that was on.

"Oi! See guys it's this new show called sexy battle scars, you either go there and show them your scars personally or you take pictures and send them up there and they'll write a letter back saying weather they like it or not." "See look what kind of scars those ninjas have" Kakashi said.

"Hn Genma mumbled, do I have to do it?"  
Yes, Kakashi said happily, were all going to do it!" isn't that right Ruka-chan! Kakashi squealed.

Iruka blushed and cast a glance around him then mumbled a whatever.

"Why do we have to do it? Raidou asked yeah Genma spat." "He glared at the two who flinched and scooted back, then he eye smiled and scooted towards them and plowed them down.

Because, you have hot scars, and he nuzzled Raidou's eye scar.

Geez Iruka why did you agree to this, Genma asked.

Well, Iruka blushed hot scarlet, let's just say I was the stallion and he was the pony he smiled.

No Way, Kakashi Let You Top! Genma and Raidou both yelled in unison.

Hell yea and he liked it too, with all those Oh Kami harder Ruka, deeper baby mm's they all giggled save for kakashi who begin to pout aw don't worry baby.

We'll do this for you to make you feel better. Besides guys it just might be fun! I mean who knows right Iruka finished. Well I guess your right, all right guys lets do it! Yeah, they all cheered.

**So they all got ready and hopped in Kakashi's 2009 Mustang GT Convertible and sped of towards the SNC studio.**

****

They all went inside earning glances from all around them, and walked towards the desk.

"Hello sir, welcome to the SNC studio, how can I help you?" said the desk clerk.

"Were here to sign up for the Sexy battle scars show. Kakashi spoke." All four of you gentlemen? She asked. They nodded.

Oh ok she said and blushed then she got the other clerk to take over so she could walk them to the area.

Ok guys my name is Kira, and I'm going to be your tour guide. How about your names and she took a pen and pad out her pocket.

I'm Kakashi, he said. Do you go by another name? She asked.

Um some people call me Silver. Ok by the way we don't use real names so give me a nick name as well as real name please.

They nodded and Raidou and Genma stared to pick names. Ok next you are Iruka people call me Sensei, she blushed as he said this, O...Ok she stuttered, next you are I'm Raidou people call me Hero she wrote it down and nodded and last but not least, your name sir? I'm Genma but people call me Senbon because of this he pointed to the object in his mouth, and because I'm sharp and good looking. Well I will have to say that all of you are very handsome men, she blushed again. Thank you, they all echoed.

**They continued to walk to that part of the studio as they were walking they saw many naked women ogling over them and whistling, how lady like Iruka muttered.**

****

Then they made it and walked up to the director.

Hello sir, she said we have four young men that want to try out for the Sexy Battle Stars Show.

Ok, the director said. He looked about around there age with fairly tan skin, dirty blond hair, he looked about 5'11, wore two small hoop earrings in his ear and was wearing and unbuttoned shirt to show his exposed chest, blue jeans, bare feet and he had the deepest blue eyes they've ever seen.

Wow you guys are hot he whistled, I'm Yuki, ok so you have to do one of these two things before I even look at you scars.  
You have to kiss me or lick my nipple.

So which is it guys, he smirked. They all looked at each other kakashi turned and whispered in Iruka's ear; see if the cheek will count, if it doesn't just kiss his lips, I'll lick his nipple kakashi said.

Raidou and Genma were saying the same exact thing, almost.

So Iruka went first and went to kiss him on the cheek until Yuki turned his head and got Iruka full on the lips, he started to use tongue, kakashi was about to step in, then Yuki pulled back.

Mm he said nice lips. Iruka glared and walked a little towards the left.

Kakashi moved his shirt and pierced to lick his pierced nipples, and thought about ripping them off for kissing his Ruka like that.

But decided against it and started to lick the very perky nipples Yuki moaned and stroked the hair at the nape of kakashi's neck, he stood up and walked beside Iruka and Yuki growled.

Then Raidou came and took kakashi's spot licking both nipples and tugging on the right and biting Yuki pushed Raidou away claiming him to be to good at that.

Once again last but not least Genma went up and gave him a full out kiss on the lips and started French kissing him tongue wrestling and everything, then he grabbed the bulge between Yuki's legs and squeezed let go and walk over to the rest of the group.  
Yuki was panting hard had extremely red nipples and had a what looked like a very painful erection stuck inside his pants.

He took a deep breath, ok guys, let me see those scars!

**TBC...**

**A/N: how about you reply and tell you what you think and weather or not I need to continue this or not. And constructive criticism is welcome as long as it isn't something stupid. No flaming. And yea I notice it's kind of short but I'm going to get more into the plot in the next chapter.**


	2. Look at those scars

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
You can read the rest on the first chap_**

**Kakashi took off bleached jeans with the black Hurley shirt and kept on his silk leopard boxers and mask. Iruka wiggled out of his really, really tight blue jeans and took of his black dress shirt leaving him in his also very tight grey boxer briefs. Raidou and Genma were wearing "Phuck Me" T-shirts and denim jeans and Raidou had on regular plaid boxers while Genma had on yellow Joe Boxer briefs with a black smiley right over his package (They took off shoes before they got on the set.)**

**"I see you all have various scars coving your body, point out the main ones for me."**

**Ok guys, you first, he looked at the paper, Sliver. "Show me." He said. **

**Ok, he lifted up his arm to show Yuki the big scar going across his ribs, I don't know if I need to show you this one, he pointed to his face. Well lets see if I like it. **

**Kakashi pulled his mask down and showed him the 2' scar under his eye.**

**Yuki was paying attention to his nose. "Have you ever broken your nose?" he asked.**

**Yeah, kakashi said.**

**It healed very nicely, your face is sexy. And he gave kakashi a thumbs up.**

**"You would look really hot with the mask off but if you don't want to take it off, could I give you something transparent?"**

**"Yea I guess" Kakashi mumbled**

**Yuki kissed Kakashi's scars.**

**Kakashi looked at him crazily.**

**Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, I kiss your scars.**

**Why, Genma asked?**

**I don't know really, just a habit I picked up while I was at my other job.**

**Ah, they all said in unison.**

**He laughed. Alright next, Sensei! And pointed him out.**

**You seemed to remember my name he laughed.**

**Well you are the cutest so, you know.**

**Iruka blushed.**

**He turned around to show him the big, still slightly pink scar on his back.**

**"Oo, Yuki mumbled, can I touch it?" he asked**

**I guess Iruka said.**

**"Yuki went over to touch it, does it hurt?"**

**Not anymore its just sensitive.**

**Ok Yuki mumbled and kissed the scar, any others he asked?**

**Um this one and pointed to the scar above his nose.**

**That's the cutest one. I'm surprised you didn't point that one out first, Yuki smiled and kissed it.**

**Iruka blushed again.**

**So Hero, your scars. Yuki said.**

**K, and he pointed towards the obvious scar on his right eye, and the big scar across his abdomen.**

**Yuki nodded in approval. "I love it!" then ran to kiss them.**

**Last we have Senbon, ok let's go.**

**Genma showed him the scar right under his neck slanting threw both of his Pecs. **

**"Omg how sensitive are your nipples?" **

**"Way to sensitive." Genma groaned "He likes it though" Raidou cut in. Genma growled.**

**Ok boys cut it out Yuki said amused, anymore?**

**Genma smirked looked at Raidou, then back Yuki and pulled down his boxer briefs to show him this scar right under his navel wear his happy trail would be and the long scar going right threw the light brown pubic hairs of his penis.**

**WOAH!!!!! Yuki yelled, How The Fuck Did That Happen. He continued to yell.**

**Fight, Genma said simply.**

**"Isn't there a below the belt rule!!!!" He kept yelling.**

**"No, well I thought there was until he told me he was gonna chop my dick off."**

**"Wow", Yuki said finally calming down, until he saw how big Genma was.**

**"Wow, you're very much endowed" Yuki said, starting to harden.**

**"I guess", Genma said.**

**"Shut up and put your shorts back on, you show off", said Kakashi.**

**"Don't get made because I have a nice hammer below my belt." Genma smirked again.**

**"Boys", Yuki said.**

**Hey my hammers bigger than yours. Kakashi smirked.**

**"Boys", Yuki said a bit louder.**

**"Yeah, yeah, don't hate on mine because I can cum more than you", Genma gave his toothy grin**

**Iruka and Raidou full out started coughing and choking at that.**

**"BOYS" Yuki yelled. Chill were gonna see as soon as we get you guys on a bed, how bout that?**

**"Lets do it now, bend over the chair, let me freak you", Kakashi said way too seriously.**

**"Ok" Genma said starting to bend over the chair.**

**Yuki laughed, first off guys not on my chair, second I'm bout to take you to a room so I can see how your scars look during sex. Let me kiss your scars first though, he kissed his chest then his hairs. Raidou growled at Yuki.**

**"Geez calm down big guy, I know that's your penis", you can calm down.**

**Raidou glared for a minute then got over it. **

**"Genma pull your boxers up", Yuki said**

**Genma pulled his boxers up.**

**"Ok guys lets go to this room."**

**They followed him to the room**

**They all walked in there bee-line following Yuki, as they got closer to the room.**

**"Ok look here, this is were im going to watch you have sex."**

**They looked around the big room that was full of all kinds of stuff.**

**It had two big giant king sized beds and kinky weapons of all kinds.**

**Dildo's that had all kinds of shaps and sizes like the egg shaped one, and the finger looking ones, vibrators too.**

**Then they had wipes and chains all over the wall, with blindfolds and gag balls.**

**They all stood mouths wide at they looked at what could only be called, 'The Kinky Heaven'**

**Yuki looked very amused as he saw all the guys he brought in here practically drooling over the place.**

**"Ok guys claim your bed, clam your partner, and get ready to get watched!" He said enthusiastically.**

**A/N: um so yeah, i guess I'm gonna keep posting even thought i have no reviewers :( But anyway yeah i haven't even typed this all up yet, I'm acutely wanting to see where it goes my self. oh and for those who want to review but you know. just shy or something, i have my anonymous view thingy turned on so you can review**


	3. Let's do this

****

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: same as first.  
On to the chapter**

**They claimed beds, or tried to at least. Kakashi and Genma started to fight over the bed. Iruka and Raidou just sighted and sat on the other bed and watched there boyfriends pitch a fit. **

**"Sometimes you kind of wish you'd gone for a woman, eh Iruka?" Raidou asked.**

**"Eh, sometimes but Kakashi has something about him that others, women and men, don't," Iruka said back.**

**"They are pretty unique little people." **

**Yeah, they are, and turned back to see Kakashi pinning Genma under him and Genma thrashing away. **

**"No Genma, Kakashi growled. You asked for this and I'm gonna give it to you."**

**"AH No, Kakashi get off me." **

**"Mm, nope, I don't think you deserve it", and smirked**

**"I don't care if I deserve it. Noooo," he said while continuing to thrash.**

**"Nope, I'm going with my word I said I was gonna freak you but now you made me change my mind, I'm gonna fuck your ass."**

**Genma whimpered, and gave up as he started to feel kakashi rub his buttocks.**

**"Hmm", kakashi mumbled, "you seem to have calmed."**

**"Stop rubbing my ass, so I can continue."**

**"Ah, ok, so that's why you're calm, I'll have to ask Raidou something later." **

**Kakashi sat up on his knees and continued to rub Genma's butt with one hand while pulling his boxers down with the other. Then he rubbed both of Genma's round globes and then he looked around for Yuki, which was on the other side of the room beside Raidou and Iruka.**

**"Hey Yuki?" Kakashi questioned.**

**Yes, Yuki answered back.**

**"Do you have lube?"**

**"What's the name of the show called?**

**"Sexy Battle Stars, but what dose that have to do with anything?"**

**"It sounds kind of rough, don't you think?" He asked **

**"Yeah but-"**

**He cut kakashi off.**

**"No buts, we don't use lube on this set, we make the show as sexy as it can be."**

**"So… fine, alright", kakashi stopped arguing.**

**He flipped Genma on his back continued to stroke Genma's little round ass and he stuck three fingers in his mouth. Genma started to suck and lick on the rough digits.**

**Kakashi moaned and let his very hard erection sprang free.**

**Yuki started choking, Iruka and Raidou started to pound his back.**

**Kakashi and Genma looked over curiously.**

**"How come you guys aren't having the same reaction I'm having" he said between gasps.**

**"Well for one he's mine and I basically see it everyday" Iruka said.**

**And you Yuki asked and continued to choke.**

**"Well were best friends, Genma and I are over their place all the time doing this kind of stuff, they also fight constantly so we" he pointed to himself and Iruka, "usually just watch them fight and see who wins, the winner usually fucks the loser, in this case Genma's the loser." **

**Yuki caught his breath, "So you guys watch them do this basically every time you go over there?"**

**"Well, when we switch partners we do."**

**"How often you guys switch partners", Yuki asked?**

**"Well, it depends on who asks or what's going on that day."**

**Kakashi and Genma both continued to listen as they sat on the edge of the bed towards them and Genma got his hole fingered.**

**"Ah, so the switching and that, he pointed towards Kakashi and Genma is a normal occurrence?" He asked**

**"Basically", they nodded.**

**Genma started to suck on Kakashi's cock, Kakashi let out a strangled moan.**

**Yuki poked his very hard erection threw his pants.**

**Genma sat on Kakashi's cock and started to adjust.**

**So Yuki asked, which one of you tends to fuck the other more**

**"Well I, tend to fuck little Iruka here more because he likes how I do him, Raidou said proudly."**

**Iruka laughed and hit his chest playfully**

**Yuki smiled at the cute display.**

**"I'm surprised you guys relationship isn't the other way around."**

**"What do you mean", Kakashi stopped bouncing Genma on his member to ask. **

**"Well you know" Yuki started to sweat, "like you and senbon go out and hero and sensei here going out. "**

**"Then there'd be no spice" Iruka said**

**"Yeah" kakashi said continuing to bounce a very flustered Genma, "my buddy and I here tend to be the spice while Ruka and Rai tend to be sweet." "We all want a sweet and spicy" life he stained out as he felt his release coming and started to jerk off Genma, he whimpered as kakashi jacked his very sensitive member with his rough fingers.**

**Yuki rubbed the budge in his trousers more as he watch the scene in front of him.**

**"What's gonna happen now?" He asked quietly.**

**"You'll see….Wait can they cum on the floor", Iruka asked**

**"Yeah", Yuki mumbled**

**"Ok let it go guys" Iruka cooed.**

**Kakashi came inside of Genma filling him with his warm fluid while Genma released his all over himself and the floor.**

**Kakashi laid his head on Genma's shoulder still milking Genma's now softening cock with one hand and keeping him upright with the other. Kakashi nuzzled his neck and rubbed circles on his stomach. **

**"You finished yet Gen", Kakashi mumbled in his neck.**

**"Almost keep doing that" he mumbled and he did.**

**Then Genma finally collapsed in kakashi's arms and started to drift off.**

**Kakashi turned him over to lie on the bed.**

**"So, Kakashi mumbled how was that?" Then he looked at the giant wet spot in Yuki's pants and up at Yuki's face that was panting and full of sweat.**

**Iruka and Raidou laughed while Yuki started to recover, he wasn't lying when he said he came a lot. Look at my floor; they looked down at the floor to see many little puddles of goo. **

**"That's one thing I can't beat him at", Kakashi said.**

**"Mmhmm and your never gonna beat me", Genma mumbled.**

**"Shut up and go to sleep", Kakashi said and Iruka and Raidou laughed again.**

**"Alright you guys are next you ready?" Yuki asked.**

**"Yup", they said and started to take there undies off.**

**Raidou sat down on the bed and Iruka turned to face him Raidou licked his own digits and then started to prepare Iruka, he whimpered and then he started to suck him and his whimpers turned into moans of pleasure.**

**Yuki went to sit beside kakashi and the awake but still dozing Genma**

**You know I had to avoid stepping in like eight puddles of your goo dude. Yuki said irritatingly. **

**"Mm sorry, sometimes I just can't help me self you know", he smirked.**

**"Yeah, yeah, well how the hell haven't you got like 48 babies?" Yuki asked.**

**"Well for one Rai and, whenever I was with women I never came in them and that's it", he pointed out.**

**"Ah, well ok", Yuki said satisfied.**

**They looked over at Raidou and Iruka to see Iruka on his back and Raidou penetrating him slowly.**

**Yuki moaned and started to rub his hardening crouch back to life.**

**"Wow, you're a horn dog aren't ya Yuki", kakashi observed.**

**"Kind of", Yuki admitted as he started to take his member out his pants and stroke it.**

**Then they turned back to look at Raidou pounding into Iruka.**

**Oh Kami, Iruka yelled as Raidou lifted his legs over his shoulders and rammed straight into his prostate. Raidou lent his head on Iruka's and they started to kiss passionately. Iruka thrust up and Raidou forced himself harder inside him hitting Iruka's spot on every hit making him call out constantly. **

**"Raidou faster please, faster I feel so close", he whimpered**

**"Yeah Iru-babe I feel you I'm almost there give me a sec", he lent back up grabbing Iruka's thighs and lent back down to apply more pressure and slid their slick bodies together.**

**"Ah Rai-Chan hurry", Iruka called out.**

**"I'm there Iru-babe" and he grabbed Iruka's cock and stroked it. "Oh god I'm there", and he exploded inside of Iruka, he following right after. Raidou collapsed on Iruka and they started to kiss and nuzzle each other.**

**Yuki blushed when he looked down at Kakashi who was in the same state as him and saw more new puddles of goo on the floor.**

**Iruka stretched and looked over a Yuki.**

**"So…" Iruka mumbled, "How was it." **

**"That was…amazing, very beautiful" he finished.**

**Raidou and Kakashi got up, did there hand shake then walked back to their respective partners.**

**Raidou lay beside the now sleeping Genma and cuddled with him.**

**Kakashi went over to Iruka and gave him a little peck on the lips then got in bed with him. **

**This went smoothly guys, Yuki said. Well get you guys a spot as soon as we can. You guys rest up and I'll come back and get ya when I have something.**

**Sleep tight guys Yuki said quietly walking out the door.**

**They grunted and went to sleep.**

**A/N: Still not done I think I'm gonna put more chaps, but I still have to figure out where this is going.**


	4. Sora

****

**Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chaps.**

**'Poke'**

**Iruka stirred as he felt something poke at his nose. **

**'Poke'**

** Iruka swatted at the object that continued to poke him. **

**'Poke'**

** Iruka growled and tackled the struggling object.**

**"Why are you poking me", Iruka hissed at Yuki.**

**"Um, because I want you guys to meet the other co-stars on the show", Yuki said innocently.**

**"Why couldn't you poke Kakashi in the eye or something" Iruka mumbled, starting to drift off to sleep again.**

**"Um, because he looks like the type that will kill you if you woke him up from his sleep, besides you're the cutest and I wanted to see if I got a cute waking reaction from a cute waking person, Yuki exclaimed.**

**Iruka growled, and then blushed as he noticed Yuki taking in the sight of the cute side of him.**

**He sighed and sat up, "Do you need me to wake the others?"**

**Uh, it'll be kind of nice to live threw another show, so yeah kind of just, you know, wake them up Yuki stuttered out.**

**Iruka giggled, and prepared to wake the other three remaining males.**

**"RAWR!!!!!" Iruka yelled as he jumped on the cuddling couple on the bed.**

**"AHHHH!!!!" Raidou and Genma both shouted as they started to attack the person who they seemed to think was attacking them. (That's understandable right?)**

**Iruka giggled again as Genma and Raidou started to tickle him for scaring them.**

**Yuki stood back in the corner as he watched the tickling stop and Iruka walk over to the still somehow sleeping Kakashi.**

**How is this dude still sleeping Yuki asked Iruka.**

**"Well, Kakashi's sleeping habits are a bit of, hmm", he started to think, "special" he smirked.**

**Yeah, Ruka-chan has to do a little something on the side just to get this big lump of a guy up, Genma added in. They all nodded.**

**So what are ya gonna do, Yuki asked curiously.**

**You'll see Iruka smirked and knelt over kakashi.**

**He didn't even stir.**

**Iruka pulled back what remaining cover kakashi had on his body off and started to lick his tongue al over kakashi's naked chest and nipples. They all watched as kakashi shifted and a bulge started to poke out the hole of his already soiled boxers.**

**Yuki went over to Raidou and Genma and sat with them on the bed.**

**"So, he does this often I'm guessing?" Yuki asked the two beside him.**

**"Yup", they nodded.**

**Iruka lapped at the pre-cum forming on Kakashi's still growing member and pulled the rest of the shaft out the hole of the boxers with his teeth.**

**Kakashi hissed but somehow still remained sleeping.**

**Okay Yuki, pay close attention, this is the most important part, this is the part when you tell weather he's really up or having a really good wet dream, Genma said.**

**They continued to watch as Iruka licked kakashi's member like a lolli pop with long, slow, exotic licks.**

**Kakashi started to pant and moan but remained still.**

**Hey I think this just might be a dream, Raidou said shocked.**

**Yeah, Genma continued.**

**Why do you guys say that, Yuki asked trying to pay attention to both couples.**

**Because usually kakashi would've taken over and choked Ruka-kun to death wit his cock, Raidou finished. Genma nodded.**

**Iruka continued to slowly lick the yummy tasting object in his mouth.**

**Kakashi broke out into a sweat and started to mumble incoherently.**

**Iruka smiled around the big penis in his mouth and started to suck faster.**

**Kakashi started to writhe on the bed, whimpering and his moans getting louder.**

**Iruka deep throated him and made sure the head of his cock hit the back of his throat periodically. **

**Kakashi woke and let out a gut wrenching scream as he exploded into the mouth of the honey colored other.**

**Iruka continued to drink every last drop of kakashi's very tasteful essence and watched threw lidded eyes at the man who was still recovering from a very euphoric high.**

**He let the softening member slid out his mouth with a wet pop.**

**Kakashi opened his hazy eyes and looked at Iruka who just appeared over his face and gave him a very sloppy kiss, kakashi tasted his juices on Iruka's tongue and couldn't help but to moan and clean out his lovers mouth with his own tongue.**

**They stopped kissing to here a random clapping appear from out of nowhere, they followed the sound of the clapping and saw that it was coming from Yuki.**

**Kakashi looked confused for a moment until he realized that the random clapping guy was Yuki from the show he wanted to do.**

**Mind still a bit foggy, kakashi asked.**

**"What's next?"**

**"Well, you guys are gonna met the other guys on the set." He said happily. I think they'll like you guys, especially Sora; he's one of the nicest ones.**

**Mhm they all mumbled.**

**Ok guys put your shorts on so we can meet folks.**

**They did as told and followed Yuki outside the door to the others who seem to have just woken up as well.**

**Ok guys there's a little breakfast bar over there go grab some food and meet me over at the tent.**

**They nodded and went to the bar.**

**They all grabbed 3 doughnuts and a couple of strawberries and other little things to put on there plates and went over to Yuki who was talking t someone with jet black hair extremely chiseled cheekbones and pale but a buff looking body.**

**Oh here they are right here Yuki said to the albino.**

**Hello gentlemen he said in a very seductive voice.**

**Iruka shivered and asked for his name.**

**Why, my name is Sora he said to Iruka in the same tone of voice, took his hand and kissed it.**

**Iruka blushed bright red and glanced everywhere but the eyes of the men around him.**

**Kakashi started to glare, Yuki caught sight of this and started to clear things up.**

**Ok Sora, this is Sensei, the silver haired fellow is sliver, the guy with the senbon is well, Senbon and that guy right there is Hero. They came on set yesterday and passed the test.**

**Oh so I'm gonna be with one of these guys ne? He questioned.**

**Uh maybe, I also have to see how far they stretch.**

**What do you mean stretch? Kakashi asked.**

**Like you know how far you guys can go with another man you don't know before you go over-protective.**

**Oh, this is one of those couple groups eh? Sora asked**

**Yeah Yuki replied, I think I can get them to be flexible.**

**Sora looked at Iruka and winked**

**Kakashi started to growl and Iruka took one of his strawberries and stuck it in his mouth. Kakashi chewed the sweet fruit and Iruka continued to feed him till the plate was empty. **

**Kakashi seemed a little calmer now that he had food in his stomach.**

**Ok were gonna get some guys and were gonna see how much we can flex you up, so be prepared, literary.**

**And Yuki walked away to leave them alone with Sora to explain in greater detail of what's was to come. **

**A/N: I feel did an okay job on this chappy but then again I won't know unless you review. Oh and thanks ** lol I'll try to spice it up a little more.


End file.
